


Slytherin Prank Day

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 14:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2696354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It happens once a year and Severus loves it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slytherin Prank Day

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snape100's prompt #562: Snape the ultimate Slytherin.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Slytherin Prank Day

~

Severus knew what day it was the moment he arrived at his office at seven a.m. to find Eloise Mitchell waiting. She was Head Girl that year, and there was only one reason she would need to see him outside his office. “Miss Mitchell.” 

“Professor.” Mitchell inclined her head. “Today is the day.” 

“Thank you for informing me.” Severus raised an eyebrow. “The younger years know the rules?” 

“Oh course, sir.” She smirked. “Have a good day, sir.” 

“You do likewise.” 

Letting himself into his office, Severus permitted himself a smile. It was a good day to be a Slytherin. 

~

The first event wasn’t long in coming. Peeves, chanting rude verses, swooped into the Great Hall, dumping red paint on every Gryffindor. 

Severus sipped his tea, hiding his smirk. Getting Peeves to cooperate in a prank took a deft Slytherin hand. 

Glancing over at Slytherin, he caught Scorpius Malfoy’s eye. He raised an eyebrow in inquiry. Scorpius nodded almost imperceptibly. Severus raised his teacup in salute. 

Beside him, Minerva cleared her throat. “There had best be no pranks on me today,” she murmured. 

Severus hummed. “I’ve no idea what you mean.”

As Minerva snorted, Severus resolved to check with Mitchell. 

~

The pranks persisted all day, striking without warning or apparent reason. Some even affected Slytherins hoping to avoid suspicion by themselves being victims. Severus smirked, happily taking House points from other Houses implicated in the tricks. 

By dinner, everyone was buzzing. Minerva sat beside Severus at the head table. “Congratulations. Slytherin prank day was a success.” 

Severus coughed. “Pardon?” 

Minerva rolled her eyes. “I’m not an idiot. It happens every year.” 

“Well, if you believe this has something to do with Slytherin, prove it.” 

She snorted. “You wouldn’t be Slytherin if you left proof.” 

Severus inclined his head. “Thank you.” 

~

When Severus returned to his quarters after dinner, Harry was waiting. “You’ve had an exciting day, I hear.” 

“Oh?” Severus licked his lips, admiring Harry in his Auror uniform.

“Someone’s been playing pranks. People think it was coordinated. Know anything?” 

“I’ve seen some odd occurrences today,” Severus admitted. “I’m not sure how coordinated they were, however.” 

Harry smiled. “Just what I’d expect a Slytherin mastermind to say.” 

“Mastermind?” Severus smirked. “Are you accusing me of tricking people?” 

“You play tricks on me all the time,” murmured Harry. 

Severus pulled him towards the bedroom. “Would you like to see another?” 

“Please.” 

~


End file.
